superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Boy Named Charlie Brown Credits 2
Opening Logos *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents Opening Credits *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production **© MCMLXIX Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. and Melendez Features, Inc. All Rights Reserved *"A Boy Named Charlie Brown" *Starring: Charlie Brown with Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Pigpen, Frieda, Violet, Patty, Shermy, Sally, and featuring Snoopy *Based on the Comic Strip "Peanuts" Created and Written by: Charles M. Schulz *Music and Lyrics for Songs: **"A Boy Named Charlie Brown" "Champion Charlie Brown" "Failure Face" *Written by Rod McKuen *Original Musical Score by: Vince Guaraldi *Arranged and Conducted by: John Scott Trotter **Song: "I Before E" Written by: John Scott Trotter *Associate Producers: Joseph Aidlin, John Allen, Lew Marshall *Executive Producers: Charles M. Schulz, Lee Mendelson, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez *Directed by: Bill Melendez and Hawley Pratt Ending Credits *Story by: Neal Barbera, Larz Bourne, Ed Brandt, Tom Dagenais, Len Janson, Earl Klein, Bill Lutz, Michael Maltese, Chuck Meville, Bill Perez, Joe Ruby, Dalton Sandifer, Martin Smith, Ken Spears, John Dunn, Irv Spector, Dave Detiege, Sid Marcus, Michael O'Connor, Dale Hale, Friz Freleng, Don Jurwich, Al Bertino, Nick Bennion, Chuck Jones, Rudy Larriva, Bill Danch, Tedd Pierce *Storyboard Direction: Jim Carmichael, Nick George, Earl Klein, Bill Perez, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, Warren Tufts *Storyboard Artists: Bill Perez, Paul Sommer, Chuck Jones, Robert Taylor, Irv Spector, Don Jurwich, Lin Larsen, Dale Hale, Bob Richardson, Jerry Eisenberg, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Lew Marshall, Roy Morita, Dick Ung, Barry Goldberg, Roy Morita, Rosemary O'Connor, Gary Lund, Cullen Houghtaling, Robert Dranko, Shirley Silvey *Sequence Directors: Friz Freleng, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis *2nd Unit Director: Robert McKimson *2nd Unit Producer: Chuck Jones *Associate Director: Rudy Larriva *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Graphics: Don Foster *Production Design: Maurice Noble *Layout Artists: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Jan Green, Al Shean, John Ahern, Dick Bickenbach, Burt Freund, Walt Clinton, Jerry Eisenberg, Gary Hoffman, Willie Ito, Homer Jonas, Oscar Dufau, Robert Givens, Dick Ung, Al Wilson, Corny Cole, Lin Larsen, Barry Goldberg, Roy Morita, Rosemary O'Connor, Gary Lund, Cullen Houghtaling, Robert Dranko, Shirley Silvey *Background Artists: Ellie Bonnard, Dean Spille, Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood, Gary Lund, Walt Peregoy, Bob Inman, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Eric Semones, Don Watson, Robert Schaefer, Irv Wyner, Tom O'Loughlin, Paul Julian *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Animators: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Sam Jaimes, Dick Thompson, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Manny Perez, Laverne Harding, Warren Batchelder, Virgil Ross, Manny Gould, Irv Spence, Ken Muse, Robert Taylor, Bob Richardson, Robert Bentley, George Gordon, Bob Bransford, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, George Grandpré, Norm McCabe, Art Leonardi, Virgil Raddatz, Dale Case, Tom Ray, Ted Bonnicksen, Brad Case, Ruben Timmins, Alan Zaslove, John Freeman, Bob Bachman, Volus Jones, Ruth Kissane, Ray Abrams, Carlos Alfonso, Vincente Bassols, Lee Dyer, Hugh Fraser, George Goepper, Fernando Gonzalez, Terry Harrison, Lou Kachivas, Casey Onaitis, Ed Parks, Jack Parr, Don Patterson, Tom McDonald, Chic Otterstrom, Bob Goe, Lloyd Vaughan, John Gibbs, John Walker, Ed Love, Gerry Chiniquy, Ray Patterson, Ed Barge, Grant Simmons, Steve Clark, Fred Wolf, Marcia Holt, Jim Davis, Bil Ackerman, Fred Madison, Barney Posner, Bob Bemiller, Ken Walker, Frank Gonzales, Ed Solomon, Rudy Larriva, Don Towsley, Bob Kirk, Fred Crippen, Nelson Shin, Brenda Banks, Glenn Schmitz, Ed Friedman *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West *Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland *Checking: Carole Barnes, Rollie Greenwood, Christine Decker, Paul Marron, Armand Shaw *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gertrude Timmins *Ink and Paint: Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Debbie Abbott, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Karen Oglesby, Dawn Smith, Chandra Poweris, Florence Hammontre, Connie Crawley, Celine Miles, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Sylvia Brenner, Paulino García DeMingo, Anna Lois Ray, Martha Sigall, Staci Maniskas, Olaya Stephenson, Mary Cain, Roberta Greutert *Videotape Editors: Joe O' Dowd, John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Hal McKeon, Jack Langan *Film Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Allan Potter, Rick Steward, Roger Donley *Assistant Film Editor: Steve Melendez *Audio: Mike Shoskes, Arnie Rosenzweig *Sound Direction: Richard Olson *Sound Effects: Ralph Curtiss, Dick Maitland *Sound Effects Editors: Hank Gotzenberg, Sam Horta, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Richard C. Allen, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Greg Watson, Joe Siracusa *Musical Direction and Orchestra Leader: Ray Ellis · R.E.C. Music, Inc. A.S.C.A.P. *Additional Music by: Ted Nichols *Music Supervision: Mike Curb *Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor *Title Design: Herbert Klynn *Titles: Evert Brown *Assistant Production Manager: Jayne Barbera *Adaptions Based on the Original Story by: Emily Perl Kingsley *Illustrations by: A. Delaney *Production Supervisors: Victor O. Schipek, Jim Foss *Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love *Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe *Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther and Stanley E. Paperny *Technical Supervisors: Joseph Corey, M.D., Glenn Leach, Ph.D., Arlene Olsen *Technical Consultant: John Liebeskind, Ph.D. *Camera Services: Dickson/Vasu ·Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu, Wally Bulloch, Cine Camera *Camera Opeartors: Jack Stevens, John Burton, Jr., Ray Lee, Larry Hogan, Wally Bulloch, Frank Paiker, John Aardal, Dick Blundell, George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Dennis Weaver *'Sound Recording:' **Voices: Radio Recorders · Sid Nicholas **Music: United Recorders · Artie Becker **Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford *Voices: **Peter Robbins...................................................Charlie Brown **Pamelyn Ferdin.................................................Lucy Van Pelt **Glenn Gilger.......................................................Linus Van Pelt **Andy Pforsich....................................................Schroeder **Sally Dryer..........................................................Patty **Anne Alteri..........................................................Violet **Erin Sullivan........................................................Sally **Linda Mendelson...............................................Frieda **Christopher DeFaria.........................................Pig Pen **David Carey.......................................................2nd Boy **Guy Pforsich.......................................................3rd Boy **Bill Melendez......................................................Snoopy *Beethoven Pathetique Sonata Performed by: Ingolf Dahl *Skating Routines: Skippy Baxter *THE END **Color by Technicolor® **Peanuts Characters Copyright by United Feature Syndicate Inc. 1969 *RCA Sound Recording *MPAA Certificate No. 23400 *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos *DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production *Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Disney Channel Category:Fred Calvert Productions Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:CBS DVD Category:CBS Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Peanuts Home Video Category:Warner-Pathé Distributors Category:Playhouse Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:CineLife Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:ABC Family Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies